My Same
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: Germancest Fanfic with the song My Same by Adele. So FLUFFY! Germany/Prussia


My Same

* * *

><p>I've been a Adele fan since her very first album came out :) So, this is my first Hetalia fanfic, and it has GERMANCEST! WHOOOO! I love Germancest! For those blasphemous (just kidding) people who don't know what Germancest is, it's Prussia and Germany love! I loves this song and pairing, so one with the show!<p>

Disclaimer: I does not own Hetalia or it's characters, nor do I own Adele or any of her songs.

* * *

><p><em>You said I'm stubborn and I never give in<em>

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mein Gott<em>, Prussia, can't you just agree that my potatoes are better than his?" Germany yelled as Prussia made faces at his plate of food. Germany had made dinner, but Prussia had insisted that Ireland's mashed potatoes were better.

"Nope, 'cause he makes some pretty freakin' awesome potatoes. They're almost as awesome as me! _Kesesesese_~!" Prussia laughed and stuck his tongue out at Germany. The younger brother just sighed and continued to eat.

"I give up, Gilbert. You are _unreasonably _stubborn."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

* * *

><p><em>You say I'm selfish<em>_, I agree with you on that_

_I think you're giving out __way too much in fact_

* * *

><p>"Hey West! Where's all the beer?" Prussia called, his head stuck in the refrigerator. He heard Germany yell something back, but since his head was in the fridge, he didn't hear exactly what was said.<p>

"What?" he asked as he walked into the living room. Germany looked up from his book and rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I _said_, England came over today and wanted to try authentic German beer, so I gave him the last case of it. If you want some more, you're going to have to go to the store and buy it, because I'm not getting up and getting it."

"_Weeeeest_! Why'd you have to give him our _last_ _case_ of beer?" Gilbert whined, frowning at his younger brother.

"Well, East, if you had ever learned to _share_ and be _generous_ and not spoiled and selfish, then you'd know that it's the _courteous_ thing to do."

"Courtesy sucks," the older albino grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>I say we've only known each other a year<em>

_You say I__'ve known you longer, my dear_

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WEST!" Germany fell to the ground as he was tackle-hugged by his brother. As far as Germany knew, he couldn't really remember his birthday. Ludwig rolled over on his back on the floor to glare at his older brother.<p>

"It's not my birthday, you _dummkopf_!" Prussia just laughed and stood, helping his little brother up.

"Today is October 3rd, West! Our second year anniversary!" Oh. How could he have forgotten? It was the unification day of East and West Germany after WWII. But wait…

"I thought you've only lived here with me for a year?" Ludwig asked, frowning.

"_Kesesesese_~! Nope, it's year two! Year one, you got so crazy drunk that you forgot almost the whole day!"

* * *

><p><em>You like to be so close<em>_, I like to be alone_

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor_

* * *

><p>Germany was sitting on the couch in the library, reading a book when the doors slammed open, making Ludwig frown and look up at his intrusive older brother. For just <em>once<em>, could he sit in peace and quiet without being disturbed? Gilbert, followed by Gillbird, came in and sat at his little brother's feet, crossing his legs and resting his head on Ludwig's knee.

"Gilbert, there is such a thing called personal space. I'd like it right now," Germany complained, nudging his brother with his foot.

"Too bad, Luddy, 'cause I'm here to stay." Gilbert laughed and looked up at his brother, sticking his tongue out just to annoy the German.

* * *

><p><em>Walking with each other<em>

_Think we'll never match at all_

_But we do, but we do, but we do, but we do_

* * *

><p>America and Japan watched the two German brothers at the packed party. Gilbert was walking around with a beer in hand, shouting at people and being loud in general while his younger brother stood in the corner, watching Prussia wearily and sipping a water, saying nothing to no one.<p>

"They're so different it's kinda creepy, man," The American said. The Japanese man nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I<em>_ knew myself, somehow you know me more_

_I've never known this __ever before_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Weeeeest~!"<p>

"No. I'm not going drinking with you again. I'm not going to take care of Gillbird while you're out either. If you're heading over to eat at someone else's house, you should take a jacket because it will get cold tonight. I will _not_ go through your shelves of journals and put them in by the right dates because you keep misplacing them. Are we clear?"

Gilbert slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p><em>You're the first to make up whenever we argue<em>

_I don't know who I'd be if I__ didn't know you_

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat fuming in his room. Germany had gotten mad at him again just because he hadn't cleaned up the kitchen or living room while his brother was at work. Who cared if there was trash and stuff everywhere? Prussia resolved that Germany was a neat freak. There was a small knock on the door, but the Prussian ignored it. Germany knocked a bit louder this time, but Gilbert still ignored him.<p>

"Gilbert? I know you're in here," Ludwig said on the opposite side of the door. Well no duh. The albino had slammed his bedroom door after he had stomped up the stairs.

"East, I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? I've been really stressed out from work and that _dummkopf_ Italian wouldn't leave me alone, and I shouldn't have taken everything out on you."

Silence…

"Gilbert, you know that I love having you live with me. I don't know what I would do if Russia ever took you away again. I love you."

Prussia got tears in his eyes from what Germany said. Even though he had yelled at Ludwig, told him that he wished he had never come back, told him that Ludwig didn't love him, Gilbert knew in his heart that it wasn't true. So he unlocked and opened his bedroom door to find his little brother standing there, silent tears rolling down his face. East took West into a comforting hug and started to cry as well.

"You know I love you too, West."

* * *

><p><em>You're so provocative<em>_, I'm so conservative_

_You're so adventurous__, I'm so very cautious, combining_

_You think we would and we do_

_But we do, but we do, but we do_

* * *

><p>"HURRY UP, LUDDY!" Gilbert called as he pulled his hiking bag over his shoulders. He heard a faint, "Just one minute!" but decided that whatever it was his brother was doing was more than a minute long. So with that, the Prussian burst into Ludwig's room, only to find him packing a bag labeled "First Aid" into his backpack.<p>

"West, do you _really_ think you'll need that?" the albino scoffed as his younger brother continued packing.

"Well, we're going into the woods. If there was a chance that we ran into a bear and it mauled your 'awesome' face off, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be laughing then."

Prussia went quiet and let his brother finish packing the bag.

* * *

><p><em>Favoritism ain't my thing but<em>

_In this situation I__'ll be glad-_

_Favoritism ain't my thing but_

_In this situation I__'ll be glad to make an exception_

* * *

><p>Ludwig was sitting on the couch in the library reading when Gilbert walked in quietly and sat down next to his brother. After finishing his page, Germany slid his bookmark into the book and turned to look at his uncharacteristically quiet housemate, who was biting his bottom lip and looking up at him.<p>

"What is it, Gilbert?" Prussia squeezed his eyes shut, opened them, and then kissed his brother quickly on the lips before pulling away. Germany sat there shocked as he just stared at his older brother.

"_Kesesesesese_~! Happy Valentines Day, West!"

* * *

><p><em>You said I'm stubborn and I<em>_ never give in_

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening_

_You say I'm selfish I__ agree with you on that_

_I think you're giving out in way too much in fact_

_I say we've only known each other one year_

_You say I__'ve known you longer, my dear_

_You like to be so close__, I like to be alone_

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor_

_Walking with each other_

_Think we'll never match at all_

* * *

><p><em>But we do<em>


End file.
